History of our plight
by Black-mixed mouse
Summary: Follow the story of a lonley child, a immagrant, and a few character you all know and love as freaky monsters! NEW CHAPTER! I sorrw fwor thw shwort chwapter... Did I just do that?
1. First

Once, their were 2 villages: The right's population was half humans and half shape-shifters. The left was a village of giant monsters that could change their forms, but only for a while. No one could understand how they lived in harmony like this, but they got along. For in the center of their villages lies a 500,000-yr old staff. It was the shape of a heart with a green diamond in the center with veins running up to the two purple crystal horns, through the silken wires, and into a majestic pearl.

It was this object that brought about peace to the land and all lands. One day, the land's peace was shattered.

A foreigner knew not of the fragile peace and hunted a shape-shifter and her child for food. The strand to the left of the pearl, snapped! The crystal horn grew larger and turned red with a large crack! The other turned blue and kept its hold on the pearl.

The giant creatures learned of this and knew the foreigner was a human, so they went their neighboring villagers. They knew what happened, but they could see the giants wanted death, and held their tongue; only to say that the foreigner knew nothing of their land.

Then, a child and a young phoenix agued: "You know nothing of our plight!" Everything went quiet.

"That foreigner knew not of what he did! I met him, he could barely speak our language!"

"Then you admit you know the killer!"

"I know him alright, he was a man dying of hunger! Don't you eat the worms from the ground? Do you really think that the fish you swallow whole to suffocate in your bellies enjoy their lives to end? Or the fish they eat? HE HAD NO CHOICE!"

"IT WAS MURDER!" Roared the black dragon.

"If he did kill the mother, he most likely killed the child so it not suffers what he would have!" Yelled a human priestess

"How would you feel if your own was killed!" The basilisk hissed.

"The same as you, but we have reason!" Hollered the Baker at his face.

This kept up, until the griffain's child, in a fit of rage, snuck up behind a human father and his family, and bit his family of five heads clean off. Both villages were stunned!

"Now how does it feel?" It hissed at the smaller villagers, who backed away, . The griffain's mother and father took her back. "S-she's never done this befor! W-"

"ENOUGH!" The spirit of the land bellowed, who stared at the bodies of his people and the father, who stood their, frozen.

"This land is not fit for peace! All the creatures here, friends and foes alike shalnt ever again live together!" The giant monsters stated the girl was foolish, but the spirit heard none of it.

"The taking of two lives is tragic, and it happened on both sides. But this, WAS MURDER! Deliberately killing, and not to eat what thou hast slain, is, murder. So, by my own powers, my the woods grow thick, and none of you EVER be neighboors again! If it is bloody grass ye want, then that is what ye shall get!"

And so, the woods became thick with trees, the staff was taken by the spirit of the land, and peace, was no more… only killing for food, and hiding from death!

The shpeshifters could protect themselves, but the humans hid from the eyes of the giants. Many were killed, blood ran, and the staff could never make it peaceful, ever again...

* * *

_Can they you see you now?_  
_Can they you see your pain?_  
_Is it so hard to stay in a land of disaray?_

_Where your never heard, and time, won't go?_  
_Where your best, is never enough, _  
_and your always as cold as snow?_

A tiny boy sung as he walked throught the forset, a two mile treck to his school. His hair was a dirty-blond that rounded his face. Small dark eyes, pale skin, a squat body and his favorite black striped white hoodie. The dark leaves rustled and hiss, but he never batted an eye. And he kept to his song, slow, low, and so sad.

_Where their jeers, disquised as cheers,  
When you know they lie?_  
_How does it feel to be broken, and empty_  
_Inside?_

_Is their never a day,_  
_when we can all runaway?_  
_Where underdogs are finnly free,_  
_Where it's safe, for us to play?_

The trees seemed to hid him from monsters, but blinded him as well. He looked back at his mansion of a house, wheer he snuck out of, in the center of a crater and rolling hills. A bowl. Perfect for a creature to get a clean snack bowl. He giggled at the idea of some giant dog chewing up his home like brittal candy strands. _CERACK_ The craicking of a branch from over head made him look up into the dark, and kept walking. It was pointless to see.

The sounds for the entire trip were simple, the, pesh, of his shoes to the ground, the rushel of the leaves, and the CERACK of a large, thick branch with a few snaps.

"Their's no one here.." He repeated to himself, but was all in vain as another snap was heard. He never quickened his pace, for fueling a possible preditor's need for a fun meal. It was always like this; sneak out of home, walk through the woods, snap snap snap, and so on.

After a hour of walking through the forest, branches snapping all the while, the sight of humanity in a small woodland city brought some relucdant comfort. The snappping stopped and the soft rustle of leaves ended the tiny boy's fears for the day.

He knew something was watching him, in the top of the trees, their was nothing but a group of overweight monkey, placed purposly there. His real stalker, was quieter. And, very near.

_"...Setiol.."_


	2. Morty

_#* Reveiws make me blush*_

In the splitting of the land, so did the areas of continents surrounding it. A country was called land, parishes, countys, territorys, all were soon changed to areas. All who loved their home call their land this. For, if their be no love, why should their be anything more complex in a land filled with fear?

%#%#%#%#%

My name is Morty Manta. I was born in the land America, but my father thought my life would have a better, more productive education in the land of Japan. I live with my mother, sister, and many servants in a vast clearing with our mansion in a crater. The general area is called Nagasaki, I think.

I'm alone at home. I have a young playmate that sees me off at the end of the day from school.

I call him Tut. His skin's bronzed, ankle long black hair, and pure, brown, puppy eyes. He's egyptian. And sort of a forced crossdresser. I say that because his family loves messing with him and confusing can dress as a boy with ripped jeans one day, and a girl with a big pink bow the next. He can dress as a boy with ripped jeans one day, and a girl with a big pink bow the 's like eleven, so he shouldn't really know it's kinda weird. Most of the time, I don't even go to school.

I just hang around the thinest parts of the woods where Tut get's out. He dosen't go to school; he's apprentecing with the soothsayer and her fickled magician husband. Why, I don't know, but he is a strange little boy whose loved by any living thing. Except when I'm around.

I think leaving for home's the only time of day I truely love; then I have some good times watching as Tut shows how much of a gymnatic he really is. And how clingy he can be if he wasn't so soft-hearted.

Everyday I walk through the River woods. It got that name because giants move throught the woods and, between my house and school, it acts like a grand river, blocking your path. The only different, you can't drown in these infested waters and you can get lost in them much quicker. And here is this silly child swimming in it.

In the River village, everyone knows that you never join with a weak link. Guess who's the weak link? The only reason people look my way is that silly little boy.

*****11:13******

The River village is basically a small town with no building going over twenty ft high. The school is the lowest of them all. I think they wouldn't mind if a tree hit part of that flat rectangular builing. But, we student go their none the less. Not me today. I'm with Tut at the outskirts of town.

"M?" I don't need to turn to see Tut hanging upside down like a monkey. At least today he's wearing a track suit. "Why don't you live with me?"

_'Cause my father's the devil and i'm his caged bird.'_ "My parents are, just a little controling. That's all."

He leaves it with an 'oh' and plops to the ground like a cat. He can always tell when i'm ticked on a certain subject and leaves it at that. "Did ya hear about my clone today?"

"Hum?"

"A orange headphones kid. When people see him they go 'Yo-yo'! Isn't that a funny name?" He says with one of those chuckles that made him so famous. "And he's married to a blond girl named Anna!"

_'Yay, more druggies.'_ "Why do you say he's your clone?"

"Well~" He gestures to his bangs and his eyes.

"Okay, so how do you know this?"

"Everyone says so!" He thrusts his arms into the air and falls into a pile of leaves, just to make his point. A newcomer in our village is very rare, but I guess a married kid... well, it's better for the hormones. "I don't think anyone can resemble you Tut."

"Maybe," he adds as he does a head stand with his feet in front of his face (Like Lelo and Stitch X3). "But you never know someone exsits if you don't see them first." He finnaly gets out of that backbreaking move with a flop and sits right side up.

"You never knew I existed till we met, right?"

"..Tut, you know you were three right?"

"And you were seven, but you still picked me up." I still remember that. His mother pasted out giving birth to him, and silly me thought he was toy for my sister. Pretty, stupid for a five year old.

"Around 45,000 years ago, humans were forced into a war between giants and monsters. many were captured and used as toys, slaves or even pets. 6,000 years ago, humans went into hiding, hidden from the rest of the world." He swirls around, hands at the sky,"But the rest of the creatures found that life was harder without humans and so, many perished. With no one to fuel the water flow and nothing makeing trades with outer lands, they all went into a third world life."

"The zards took over, but it wasn't enough. Then at the edge of the abbeys, three humans arrived." If you looked a little more closely, you'd see his hands stating to glow. "One human was leaner and beastly, another glowed in thier veins, but ine stayed the same."

"...You need to lay off the books Tut." Everyone knows what happened; but for some reason I'll nevver figure out, Tut must always repeat what humans went through in those days.

He sat down besides me in a fetal position; something's definatly on his mind. "Morey? If someone caught us out here, would you get in trouble?" The penelty for skippikng here is a beatdown by other kids. Only if their meats' worth the hunt.

"As long as your here, I don't think so."

"Then you think your safe right now?!"

I looked up to see, the detective's apperntince and law abiding boy, Lyser and a girl. Did I mention his face is redder than blood now?

"...oooh boy."


	3. Foreign devils

Okay, this chapter's gonnna get weird.

Morty: Isn't the concept of this story already weird?

Tut: why do you need a disclaimer for the stories on this site?

Lyser: Tut!

Tut: The site already shows that no one on this site owns anything but their own imagination mixed with that of other famous people.

Morty: Tuuuut!

Tut: Is it because the people writing want to reitterate the fact the FANfiction is all about things that others have-

HEY!

Tut: Yes?

Forgetaboutit!

...

Tut: *Giggles*

* * *

As the humans dissappered, many creatures followed them into the darkness. There, they stayed, some lived with the broken species as the rest were changing before them. They took the shapes of humans so they may live among the productive species. Others searched them out, in decite and in guise, to seek them out and their neighbors. As these creatures came and went with other lives, as food, friend, or purely out of dispise of them, others gained a gift.

They gained the gift of vision for the soul. To see what can't be seen. The truth.

#$#$#$#$#$$$#$

The two boys looked up at their elders, A boy in a green blazer that matched his green eyes and hair, and another right behind him with black eyes and long brown hair that turned to bangs in the front.

"Salutations mister-" The jubilees boy was halted from his rising position by a swift hand and a fierce glare. The blond held in a chuckle at how fast the young child sat down with a spin.

"Mortimer, why do I have the displeasure of finding out that you've been skipping all the time?" He addressed the blond as he rose.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Enough for your father to come to town and curse out everyone when he learned you never went inside school boundaries for weeks?! It's pretty f#^%ing bad!" He shouted at him. Tut jumped behind his friend at the last outburst of rage.

"I'm, sorry?" The meek and shy voice that came form Morty, along with the Egyptian's natural puppy dog eyes and pout, was already bloodgening the young detective's defenses. The green boy sighed into his hands at their antics, all traces of the tiny man with abnormal lungs in his face had gone from his mind. Who would stay so upset at those faces?

"I can't protect you forever Morty," He sighed and lowered his hand to his side, tired because of the comment soon to come.

"If it's so bad, just say we're not friends anymore." He stated as simply as that. Lyser was the only one who hung out with the child at school, but never did Morty intend for him to end up in this family feud.

"What am I, a bloody fickle?" The boy's face lit up from behind him. "Shut it Hao."

"Who's that girl Mister Lyser?" Tut asked through his friends' shoulder, a feat as impressive a solar eclipse, seeing as he was barely squatting.

"...excuse me?"

"He's a male donkey who needs a tour of the town. Stop it!" The brit smacked away at something from behind him but the smirk told the world this mystery man's personality.

"oh, wow" It came out as a whisper into the blonds' ear as Tut shrank back even lower on his spine. That was a cue, to Mortimer anyway, that things weren't going to be normal around this boy.

"I get why your here, but why him?" He pointed a stubby finger at the smirking burnet.

"Thank you for asking," The boy said in a strange beguiling voice, "I-"

"He's family moved in just a few days ago and half the people here already thinks this one's most likely to be the next Ripper Boy of Dustin."

"Why do you hate me Lover boy?"

That Small comment had sent the young detective's internal temperature up several degrees while the two younger boy just stared up at the scene. Until Mortimer spoke up through the awkwardness. "Okay, so, tour around the town?"

"Be back to the school house at twilight for his family to pick him up, Good day." Lyser walked away quickly after inhaling a much needed breath of air. A low chuckle sounded out through the groaning of a miniscule boy, a whimper from his younger and taller friend, and those dang dogs that keep howling at nothing.

"Poor boy, doesn't know how to take a joke about anything now a days."

"...I can already tell your an ass!"

~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~

"What that place for?" Hao pointed towards a small box shaped hut that probably took over half an acre of land.

"That's the bakery. They make and trade bread and other pastries."

"What's that round stony thing?"

"It's a well mister Asakura. We get fresh underground water from several in the town."

"The giant red building?"

"A hell called school."

"And that?"

The trio stopped right in the middle of the path. "THAT'S a cat!"

The said creature hissed at the trio and ran off with it's black fur in a large puff.

"Wow, he hates you tiny!"

The three have taken Hao on the tour of the town, as promised, but they were never warned of the young man's insatiable curiosity. Almost instantly, he wanted to know everything from the two free birds. Where's the lake at? What do they do here? What's it like to walk around at night? And where do they 'GO'? Never a rest or a break! And for the fourth time already, Tut turned away from the curious man to his friend whose face has gotten redder and redder.

The dwarf couldn't intimidate him, he barely came up to his knees. Tut, whether he was too nervous or too scared, never looked up at the man's eyes, just looked at his own eye level to his lower collarbone. Never even tried...

"Okay.." Mortimer scratched the back of his head at the prediction of another onslaught of questioning. "so, where do you live again?"

Again, for a third time, a smile graced the young man's lips. "Oh, around." A vein can be heard popping out the poor dwarf's skull. For shortest amount of time that he's known this boy, Mortimer's had the worst migrain in his life! Poor Tut barely even speaks around Hao, only when a question pops up or if he and his friend were a little bit away from Hao did he get his tounge back.

'It wouldn't kill him if we just left him here...'

"You wouldn't do that would you?" The small boy turned up at Hao, a mock face of shock on his features.

"Excuse me?" Tut walked around the young man to his diminuative friend's side, twitling his fingers.

"Oh, nothing!" The brightest of all the cockiest smiles lit up his face. Befor the two could react, he shoot a hand up at the sky with the loudest voice he's ever made that day. "Hi Unkle, Hi Aunty!"

Exchangeing faces of confusion, the two looked ahead at the adults situated at the end of the road leaning on one of the towns most used wells. A man with long wavy brown hair smilled and waved back, the woman with long blond hair looked at them for a second, and turned away. They both wore blue and pink cholthing that Mortimer knew were called 'kininos?' for his faters pictures of the ancestory of family friends.

'Definatly foreginers...'

'...how new...'

A laugh sounded from the man and the sight of him doubling over broke them from their thoughts. They spun their heads towards Hao, and found him gone.

"By the way," The dwarf screamed when he saw the elder boy inches from his face. He rose up, surpressing a smile, and addressed the both of them with unwavering amusment in his voice. If you see my twin, be careful. He has a tendency to be too friendly with people!" With that, he walked away from the two to the smiling man and the glaring woman. They spoke something for a little while, but then they headed down the path the trio were about to trek.

'...this is gonna be interesting...'

******Tut's house******

"Crazy people!" Morty sighed as he fell backwards on a bundle of clothes. He and Tut were in the egyptian's small unground room. It's walls were a stony whiteish-pink color, a large electric cord hung over head as a light source with a rubber clamp to stop the current, and a make-shift mate made of hay and furs acted as a bed that Tut was currently sitting on.

The entire home was, in fact, an abandoned unground pathway that was used by wavern dragons for matting season. A large earthquark scared them away, and ever since, foreigners lodged there for their stay in the village. Now, Tut's estranged family took over, and being the family favorite, allowed only his closest friends to come inside.

"If only Manneko would get out more she'd finnaly stop saying i'm paranoid." He mumbled to himself as he pulled on his hoodie. He casted a worried look as Tut only gave a hum. He was in the attire of his land, a long toga-like shirt that covered his knees and bands of fur around his arms and legs with stones in the center. His eyes were barley hidden by the bangs that partially looped out of his high ponytail. To saw he was worried wasn't nesessary when you saw those large eyes.

"What's wrong?" The young boy didn't speak for a few moments, and the blond was about to ask again.

"Do you think, Mr. hao, and, his family... " Each and every word caused the young child to squirm around and shuffle on the spot to find the words.

"Do I what? We're alone Tut, you can tell me."

"...Um, they looked...bad." Morty tilted his head at this, bad? Tut shook his head to and fro, stopped, paused and looked his friend in the eyes. They were etched with worry, concern, and, urgency?

"do you think, that they're not human to you?" Now this had caught him off guard. Tut was a completly unbaised kid. Never even made one insult in his lifetime and never jumped to conclusions so quickly. Even his over-protective mother gave people a small benifit of the doubt.

"Wha-waht?"

"They, they just don't!" He whined lowly, hitting his leg on the soft mate to emphisize. "They..."

The young boy had lost the words. He looked down at his lap, and stayed in that brooding form. Morty climbed onto the bed and sat down with him, putting a hand on his silky head. "Com'mon, puppy. Just say it."

...

...

.."Morty?"

"Yes?"

"...Do, do you think dragons have fur on their tails?"


End file.
